villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Harlen J. Fontaine
Harlan J. Fontaine is one of the two main antagonists (along with his partner Leland Monroe) of L.A. Noire. He is a clinical psychologist. Dr. Fontaine is featured several times on the front page story of the Los Angeles Inquisitor. He is one of the masterminds behind the Suburban Redevelopment Scandal, the L.A. Morphine Racket, and has convinced several high ranking City officials (including the Chief of Police and Mayor) to partake in illegal activities. He is voiced by Peter Blomquist, who also voiced Micah Bell. Biography Background Much of Fontaine's past is unknown, though his accent and French surname suggests he is from the southern United States, specifically Louisiana. Fontaine majored in psychology and medicine, establishing himself as a well renowned clinical psychiatrist in Los Angeles. Fontaine specialized in cognitive and abnormal psychotherapy. He furthered his career and reputation as a college professor by providing his professional services to high profile celebrities of LA, as well as war veterans. Events of L.A. Noire Early newspaper appearances After teaching a psychology lecture, Fontaine met former Marine and medical student Courtney Sheldon who expressed a strong interest in psychology - particularly to help treat Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Fontaine agreed to provide therapy for Sheldon's friend Ira Hogeboom in exchange for Sheldon taking a part-time job at one of Fontaine's clinics. Over time, Sheldon and Fontaine developed a mentor-student relationship, with Sheldon loyally following and trusting Fontaine. While treating Ira Hogeboom, Fontaine was unable to fully relieve him of his trauma, but was able to keep him susceptible to manipulation through morphine and hypnotherapy - something Fontaine would later exploit. Sheldon eventually turned to Fontaine in a moment of crisis, confiding in him his involvement in the SS Coolridge robbery and information regarding the stolen surplus morphine distribution with the Cohen Crime Syndicate. Fontaine provided a solution for Sheldon's predicament and for both of their benefits. Fontaine offered to take the morphine off Sheldon's hands, promising to distribute it legally to medical facilities, and that in return he would be able to reinvest money into the a plan to build houses for returning G.I.s. Sheldon confidently accepted Fontaine's offer, as it not only solved his problem, but it would provide benefits for his war buddies. In actuality, however, Fontaine became a drug dealer, discreetly selling the morphine to students and addicts by prescribing them as medication. With the proceeds, Fontaine was able to invest in the Suburban Redevelopment Fund, becoming part of Leland Monroe's criminal syndicate to extort millions of dollars from the government. Sheldon's name was also added to the Fund's list of managerial stakeholders, as Sheldon had originally donated the morphine to Fontaine. Traffic Two prominent patients of Fontaine's were Elsa Lichtmann and Lou Buchwalter, both German exiles who fled to America. While Fontaine treated Elsa's drug addiction, he offered Lou a job to work at Elysian Fields Development to build houses - appropriate, as Lou was a carpenter. However, Fontaine was using Lou for the benefit of the Suburban Redevelopment Fund and was fully aware that the houses were fraudulent and unsafe; hence, he was partially responsible for Buchwalter's death. Fontaine visited Elsa at The Blue Room to inform her of Lou's death, but rationalized it as an "industrial accident". Vice Over 6 months later, Fontaine went with Sheldon to Hollywood Police Station, acting in his defense and vouching for his innocence in the LAPD's stolen morphine investigation. Despite Detective Phelps' evidence, Police Commissioner Worrell (also a member of the Suburban Redevelopment Fund) arrived and interrupted the interview, thus protecting them from prison. Arson While Monroe was facing the predicament of several holdouts, Fontaine offered a solution to ensure acquisition of the estates. Monroe rigged a promotional travel contest to ensure these families won a prize of a weekend getaway to Catalina Island, allowing Fontaine an opportunity to have Ira burn the homes to the ground. Fontaine suggested Ira burn down the houses as a form of treatment to help confront his past. Although the houses successfully burned down, allowing Monroe to acquire them, the Sawyer and Morelli families died in the fires because they had cancelled their trips, much to Monroe's shock and displeasure. Ira, guilt-ridden over the deaths, was driven further into insanity and was angered that Fontaine had used him, causing him to no longer fall under Fontaine's control. Fontaine was eventually confronted by Sheldon at his office, the latter naïvely informing him of the Suburban Redevelopment Fund conspiracy and expressing his complete shock. Fontaine, however, easily played on Sheldon's trust. Tricking him into thinking he was innocent, Fontaine used the opportunity to inject and overdose Sheldon with morphine, killing him. After leaving Sheldon's body in an alleyway for Cole Phelps and Herschel Biggs to discover, Fontaine met with Monroe at a restaurant to discuss damage control. Monroe warned Fontaine of Jack Kelso's investigation of the Suburban Redevelopment Fund and finally told him to get Ira under control or else dispose of him. Ending Fontaine was later visited by Elsa who explained her recovery from her addiction and mentioned Cole and Jack, causing Fontaine to stutter on his words. Catching him off-guard, Elsa confronted Fontaine by stating she knew of his involvement with Monroe and that he had suggested Lou worked at the housing site; insinuating that Fontaine was responsible for Lou's death. Finding himself cornered and exposed, Fontaine played up his innocence and attacked Elsa, striking her on the forehead with a crystal ball, knocking her unconscious. As he prepared to kill her to conceal his corruption, Ira Hogeboom arrived and witnessed the whole attack. In a fit of rage, Ira stormed in, grabbed Fontaine by the throat, and strangled him to death, saving Elsa and retributing his evil deeds, as well as retaliation for his manipulations. LAPD Arson detectives Cole Phelps and Herschel Biggs arrived on the scene where Homicide detective Rusty Galloway informed them about Fontaine's death and Elsa's disappearance. Phelps and Biggs searched Fontaine's office and found his corpse. They then searched his office, and found evidence proving that he indeed prescribed morphine and found evidence proving that he indeed was part of the Suburban Redevelopment Fund. Personality Fontaine comes off as kind, charming and charismatic, which masks his true violent, manipulative and sociopathic nature, willing to kill anyone who finds out his secrets. Fontaine also has no qualms over murdering the ones whom he has tricked into working with him in his schemes, such as Courtney Sheldon and Elsa Lichtmann, and even attempts to murder the latter before she is rescued by Ira Hogeboom. Fontaine uses his charm and position as a psychiatrist to manipulate others into trusting him and even doing his bidding by coming across as a kind and caring doctor, when in reality he is a dangerous criminal mastermind and a major drug trafficker in the Los Angeles area. He uses the drugs he gets through his clinic and Courtney Sheldon, as well as his ties to organized crime, to sell the illegal merchandise for his own gain. Trivia *Though Fontaine and Monroe are the Big Bad Duumvirate of the game, Fontaine serves as The Heavy because he drives the plot of the story and appears in all of Cole's desks in some capacity. Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Terrorists Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Drug Dealers Category:Sophisticated Category:Male Category:Non-Action Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master Orator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Brainwashers Category:Deceased Category:The Heavy Category:Chaotic Evil